


「九辫」《秘密婚约》（一）

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: 人设ooc 切勿上升正主杨九郎×张云雷重金求子仰羊×为钱假婚小辫儿ABO设定   白兰地A×水蜜桃O





	「九辫」《秘密婚约》（一）

C01  
“你真的想好和我结婚了？”

“我……”

男人近乎一条缝隙的眼睛让张云雷有些迟疑，仔仔细细的端详了一会面前的人张云雷低下头掩盖住自己的失落。半响，从喉咙里挤出一声嗯。

“那就这么说定了。”像是怕张云雷反悔一般男人急急忙忙从公文包里拿出一份协议摊开在他面前，“虽然我们的婚姻是真的，但我们的感情是假的。所以为了省去一些不必要的麻烦我们要签订一份协议。”

协议的内容很少，只占据整张纸的一半。

C02  
“1.甲乙双方需保持合作直到甲方厌倦。  
2.乙方需在合作关系内为甲方生育一子。  
3.乙方不准私自接触除甲方外的Alpha。  
4.对于甲方所有亲密行为乙方不得反抗。  
5.合作关系结束后甲乙需为乙方清洗标记。  
6.乙方怀孕后甲方需支付乙方费用一千万。  
7.合作期间若乙方违约则需向甲方赔付一千万。  
8.甲乙双方不得暴露此协议。”

甲方的位置上写着‘杨九郎’三个大字，干净利落，张云雷看的有些久，久到杨九郎有些不耐烦。如果不是因为老爷子说必需等到自己有孩子以后才能继承公司所有的股份，杨九郎也不至于花这么多钱找人当杨家的少奶奶。

“看好了就赶紧签字。”

生硬的语气让娇弱的Omega有些委屈，好凶的Alpha啊……

“抱歉，我只是对时间的观念比较重而已。”空气中波动的水蜜桃味让杨九郎有些心猿意马，“签完字我带你回家。”

C03  
与预想中的不一样，杨九郎的家并不是奢华糜烂的风格。相反，从装修到装饰无一不透露着属于大男孩特有的阳光感，还算令人满意。

“楼上左转是浴室，右转是卧室，你先洗澡，再回卧室。”

“洗澡？”

“嗯？”可能是张云雷的模样太过于娇美，娇美到杨九郎居然想当一回流氓，“难不成你想要我抱着你去？”

“不…不用了…”

望着张云雷落荒而逃的背影杨九郎心情难得的愉悦，“希望我们相处的愉快。”

C04  
偌大的房间里只剩下男人满足的喘息声，香甜的水蜜桃被浓烈白兰地紧紧包围，空气中形成了一种曼妙的气味。

Omega纤细的腰肢被Alpha宽厚有力的大手细细卡住，红肿的下身费力的吞吐着Alpha狰狞的性器。

“求你了…轻点…疼…”

在性事上杨九郎是个愣头青，他不懂得分辨身下人的情绪，只当他是床笫之间的欲迎还拒。伴随着张云雷的喘息声杨九郎的下身一次又一次的深入。

C05  
痛苦的呻吟并不能换回Alpha的理智，同样初经人事的Omega只能咬碎了牙咽进肚子。

腺体被尖牙刺破的疼痛使得Omega流下眼泪，看着身下人痛苦的表情杨九郎的脸色有些难看，“你必需给我生个孩子，要不然算违约，得赔钱给我。”

随着两股信息素的结合，Alpha的性器也在Omega的体内成了结，精液喷洒在Omega娇嫩的内壁，让Omega一阵瑟缩。

标记成功了，杨九郎顺势退出张云雷体内。

C06  
“可以了么？”

“差不多。”不得不说张云雷是个尤物，软穴的紧致给杨九郎留下了不浅的好感，“以后只要我在家我们就必需做爱，直到你怀孕为止。”

隐隐作痛的后穴昭示着这个男人的勇猛，张云雷有点害怕，“可是我是住校生…”

“明天去申请走读。”还带着些许情欲的声音打破了张云雷最后一点希望，“以后我派司机接你上下学。”

“好…”对于Alpha的命令Omega从来没有反抗的余地，死死的盯住天花板张云雷的眼里满是绝望。

这个世界上大概除了自己之外没有人能为了钱如此出卖身体了吧。


End file.
